


your compliments look good on me

by fabbiosa



Series: lesbian nonsense [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jean-centric, can be read as either ship, go wild - Freeform, probably more emma/jean tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabbiosa/pseuds/fabbiosa
Summary: No one ever said being a teenage telepath was easy.Set just after X-Men: Apocalypse, in a world where Emma is the same age as the next gen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how long it'll take me to regret posting this. but whatever i like it right now so yolo.

Things don't fix themselves, after Cairo. For the month or so after, Jean sleeps in blessed silence, and dreams of things like giant blue crabs and the school being turned into a theme park. She entices Ororo into watching Star Trek reruns with her, goes to a David Bowie concert with everyone-but-only-Scott-can-make-it-suddenly, and lets herself settle into her new existence.

Then one day she gets annoyed that Jubilee has eaten the last strawberry pop tart and explodes a coffee pot by accident. Dread rises like a wave inside her, a certainly that oh god, I'm going to be like this forever, and it's two hours, a toaster, and a good portion of wall later before the Professor manages to help her down from her panic attack.

They decide together that Jean’s going to London is probably a good idea.

She tells her friends over homework one evening; Kurt gives her a hug and sniffles into her shoulder, Jubilee smiles sadly, Ororo punches her arm, and Scott quickly retreats into a stroppy silence because he doesn't know how to tell her he’ll miss her.

Jean figures the guy’s just lost his brother, so she meets him halfway like a telepath only can, and promises them all - but mostly Scott - that she’ll call once a week.

“And write everyday!” Kurt insists, and they all laugh, tension broken.

She gets her revenge against Scott by kissing his cheek before she leaves, enjoying the shade of red he produces and the knowledge she’ll be leaving him to Jubilee’s tender mercies and lets that carry her out the door. She loves these people in a way she didn't even know was possible, her friends, her comrades in arms. But right now, she needs Emma.

-

Jean Grey met Emma Frost when she was twelve years old, and tangled so deeply in a feeling that she was a God made flesh and a horrible scourge on humanity both that she could hardly breathe for screaming. Emma had been dragged halfway across the world by her father, who wanted to get the Professor to fix her telepathy. She’d sat outside of the Professor’s office as the conversation within got increasingly heated, awkward with light brown hair and too-big clothes, alternatively scowling at the floor and shivering in her expensive sneakers.

Jean had taken one look at her and grabbed her by the arm, tugging until they were sitting under her favorite oak tree, where, with most of the students gone for the summer, they felt like the only people left in the world. And then they talked and talked and talked for hours, without ever opening their mouths.

-

Emma meets her at the airport. She’s gone platinum blonde at some point in the last year, waiting in arrivals in ripped up tights under very short shorts, and greets Jean by promptly complaining about the insufferable fucking heat.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jean mutters, because it’s been a long flight and the entire damn airport is scratching at the inside of her skull. “Why don’t you see if you like climate in Cairo while also fighting a mutant with the power of a god?”

Emma stares at her, imperious. Jean blinks back, mildly irritated.

Emma grins. “Your own fault.” she tells her. “Getting into all the fun without me. Now give me a kiss. The guy in the corner has been staring at my arse the last half hour and I want to see how thoroughly I can blow his mind.”

Emma’s lips are slick-gritty from her frosty lipstick, and her mind is sharp and cool against her edges. God, Jean has missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> right now i have ambitions of making this into a series of lesbian nonsense, but i'm sure my motivation will desert me soon.


End file.
